


High Up In the Sky

by AFS123000



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fear of Heights, Fluff, M/M, date, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: Patton takes Logan out on a date in the imagination.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636060
Kudos: 13





	High Up In the Sky

The white fluffy clouds passed by the light blue dragon as they flew through the gorgeous blue sky with Patton and Logan on their back.

Of all the side’s only Roman knew that Patton had a dragon, of course, he would know since he did create the dragon after all. So, it came as big surprise to Logan when Patton had asked him out on a date in the imagination and he was greeted by his boyfriend standing next to a dragon.

Another thing that wasn’t very well know among the sides was the fact that Logan was afraid of heights, despite it not being very logical for a side to be afraid of something since they were fragments of Thomas’s mind. But nevertheless, with this knowledge, one could image Logan’s reaction trough flying up and high in the air.

“Let it be over soon,” The logical side quietly repeated to himself as he wrapped his arms tighter around Patton’s waist. Logan peered to his right side to see if he could see the ground from up where he was, and he could, it was a terrifying sight for the logical side.

“Patton are we far away from your unspecified location?” Logan asked his boyfriend 

“Nope,” Patton answered easing Logan’s worries in the proses.

Logan let out a sigh. Maybe I could try to enjoy this, Logan thought loosening his hold on Patton. “You know what Patton this isn’t so-“

Just before Logan could finish his sentence the dragon dove down. Logan once again tightened his hold on Patton’s waist as they flew down back to the ground.

“Could you close your eyes?” Patton asked Logan

“Gladly,” Logan answered already having closed his eyes when the dragon flew down.

Finally, after what felt like hours they landed back on the ground.

“Don’t open your eyes just yet,” Patton told Logan as he was the first one to jump of the light blue dragon. The moral side walked over to the dragon’s head and petted them. “Good girl,” Patton took out a piece of meat and feed it to the dragon.

“I hope you’ll help me get down,” Logan said as he heard Patton’s footsteps approach him.

“Of course I will,” Patton said. Morality took Logan’s stretched out arms and helped him down.

“I’ll make a guess that I can’t open my eyes yet,” Logan said as Patton took his hand and the duo began to walk in a direction unknown to Logan.

“You would be correct,”

Patton continued to guide the logical side until they reached the top of a hill. “Don’t open your eyes until I say so,” Patton told Logan as he let go of his hand and made his way over to blanket that he had prepared in advance.

The moral side had also prepared a picnic basket filled with both of the side’s favourite foods.

“You can open your eyes now,” Patton excitedly exclaimed as he looked up at Logan wanting to see his reaction.

Logan opened his eyes and gasped at the scenery before him.

Many white flowers were surrounding the duo. Round the hill itself, there were mountains except in front of the hill where Logan and Patton were. At the bottom of the hill, there was a clear blue ocean with many different aquatic creatures swimming around.

“What do you think?” Patton asked Logan as he sat down on the blanket.

“It’s beautiful,” Logan whispered as he joined Patton on the blanket.


End file.
